The Best and Worst Day
by Eizion
Summary: Ed has an unfortunate accident at the Rockbell house, and it's up to Winry to help him. How can he repay her? (( WARNING: Omorashi and fluff ))


It was official. This was the absolute worst day of Edward Elric's life. His automail was busted to smithereens, and had little to no use at all. Well, he could clench a fist, but that was it. He'd actually gone into work with it like that on the morning of this absolutely wonderful day, but of course Major Armstrong had noticed it immediately and sent Ed to go to Resembool to get it fixed.

So, he and Al had had a quick breakfast, coupled with three mugs of hot coffee for Ed to stay awake, and hopped on the first train they could find that went to their little hometown. It also happened to be the last train, so Ed had no time to relieve his rapidly filling bladder.

Oh, well. He was Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist! He could handle this. He didn't even have to go that badly, right?

Wrong.

Well, okay. It wasn't so bad when he first got on the train, but after sitting there for a good thirty minutes, he was fighting the urge to squeeze himself. Just a quick grab at his crotch would help so much. He was already red in the face, and he had to put extra effort into keeping the muscles down there squeezed as tightly as he could manage. He could tell Al was glancing at him more often than he normally did, which meant he knew something was wrong, and Ed wasn't about to lose his composure in front of his brother. But still, it sent a shiver up his spine when he realized the last time he'd actually relieved himself was over seven hours ago, and three cups of coffee, a bottle of water, and two glasses of orange juice later, he was bursting to pee on the train with no bathroom.

But, he told himself, he could make it. He wasn't a child, and there was absolutely no way that he'd pee himself on this train full of passengers. He could hold it. He could hold it with no problems at all. Sure, the next two hours would be uncomfortable, but there was a bathroom at the station, and Ed kept telling himself firmly that he could wait. He had no other options.

He could wait.

Ed kept this inner war with himself silent, and crossed his legs several times for relief. It helped for a few minutes, then he'd switch and cross them the other way. But once, when he uncrossed them, a hot jet of urine escaped into his boxers and he gritted his teeth, breathing out curses as he grabbed himself with his flesh hand. No way would he wet himself here! He couldn't!

"Al..." he managed to get out, biting his bottom lip.

"Yes, Brother?" the hulking suit of armor asked anxiously, guessing what the problem was after Ed grabbed his crotch.

Ed panted a few times before he could speak. "H-how much longer?"

"...Thirty more minutes, Brother."

Ed tensed up even more, weaving his legs into a sort of pretzel-like fashion. He suddenly started to regret his attire - these leather pants were so constricting, he felt like he was about to let loose all over the seat! He felt another bit leak out and put his automail hand down to join his flesh one, bouncing a few times. He kept telling himself he would hold it. He absolutely could not pee himself on this train! His reputation would be ruined, and besides. He was about to go see Winry. She needed to fix his automail, and he was positive that acidic urine would be no good for the metal. It might even corrode, and she'd be furious. Not to mention that she was incredibly beautiful, a fact he'd just begun to notice recently upon one of his trips to maintain his automail. For the first time, he'd thought about a future beyond getting his and Al's bodies back. He could see himself with a beautiful blonde mechanic - getting married, having kids, going down to the river to play...

Ed nearly flipped when he heard the train whistle, and lost a good three-second stream into his pants. His white gloves were starting to stain yellow, and he could feel the seat underneath his butt growing wet. Tears prickled in his eyes as the train pulled to a stop and he got up, hands still jammed in his crotch, begging himself just to hold it until they could get out and get into the bathroom.

He hobbled out and edged over to the restrooms, still holding himself. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he pulled on the handle, face blood red and tears in his eyes. He'd never had to pee this badly. Never. And he knew his pants were wet - he could feel the tiniest bit trickling down his right leg.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that the door wasn't budging. His eyes widened in shock and horror to see a large, blaring "OUT OF ORDER" sign. It was taped there, mocking him with how close he was to relief, and now he had to hold it even further. He couldn't do this! He reached for his zipper to just pee right then and there, not caring who was around or who was watching. But he froze when he felt a metal hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, you can't go here! Come on, we're almost to Winry's. I've got your bag. You can hold it," Al assured him, though as he saw one single tear roll down his brother's cheek, he did begin to doubt that his big brother could hold out that long.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked in a soft voice, and Ed nodded sheepishly, letting Al hoist him onto his back. Ed pressed himself against his brother for all he was worth, and he still felt it trickling out, drop by drop. It took every ounce of strength he had, and he could feel his pants getting wetter and wetter, though he wouldn't give up. Not yet, anyway. And the cold autumn air wasn't helping matters, since every now and then he'd shiver and lose even more. He looked down in horror to find that a thin trail of golden liquid was rolling down Al's back.

"I'm going to put you down now, so I can knock on the door, Brother," Al told him.

They were here already? That didn't take too long, Ed reflected as he got down, resuming an absolutely frantic pee dance, holding himself as Al knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

No! They had to be home! "I can't pee myself, Al!" Ed whined, even though he was, slowly but surely, wetting his pants. Al admired his strength, however, as his big brother, crazed with need, raised his automail fist and pounded hard on the door.

Al sighed sympathetically, not sure why Ed hadn't just let go on a tree or something along the way. What was it? A pride thing? He looked down at his short big brother and came to that conclusion. Ed never did pee on trees when they were little. He thought it was gross to go anywhere but the toilet, which was probably why he was on the edge of soaking himself right now.

Ed thought she'd never get there. It was hurting so much, he couldn't even see straight through his tears as he kept pounding on the door. It was so close! He could feel the ocean inside him thrashing, begging to be let out and threatening to do so whether he liked it or not. He could just imagine himself, soaking these horrible, too-tight leather pants, right in front of Al, on Winry's porch.

He jumped when the door opened and Granny looked at them skeptically.

"You could have called first, midget," she chided, trying to goad him into arguing with her right off. It was just their relationship, but this time, Ed said nothing. He was just standing there, shaking and holding himself. He had tears rolling down his flushed face, and she could see the pee snaking down his legs.

Ed said nothing as he pushed past Pinako and raced inside, as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. His bladder was giving out - he could feel it. Trickles were becoming short streams that his body refused to contain, and he thought he couldn't reach the bathroom door fast enough.

He turned the knob, and his blood ran cold. It was locked. Occupied. The color drained from the alchemist's face as he hunched back against the wall, begging himself just to hold it for just a few more moments. But he knew he wouldn't make it now. He was squeezing himself so tightly that he felt like he was physically damaging himself, but he didn't care at this point. His pants were visibly wet, and his white gloves solid yellow. His red coat had been discarded long ago, back on the train, but he wished he had it now, as the door opened.

Winry looked absolutely confused as to why Ed was doubled over, practically in half in the hallway, squeezing himself for all he was worth as urine sprayed out of him like a fountain, streams flowing in different directions through his parted fingers and the pee flowing down mercilessly onto the white carpet. He had his eyes shut tight, his cheeks a very bright, embarrassed an humiliated shade of red.

She could only watch as he peed all over the place, eventually removing his dripping wet hands and just releasing everything that little body had in it onto the carpet in front of her. She was nothing less than shocked, and embarrassed for him.

He peed and peed, for two and a half minutes at least. When he finally trickled to a stop, there was so much pee on the carpet that it could no longer soak in and actually reached the bathroom in a sort of stream, which Winry had stepped to the side in order to avoid. He stole a glance down at himself and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he let his bangs shield his face.

Neither teen noticed Al or Pinako as they walked up. They just stood in stunned silence, taking in the sight of the gallons of pee on the floor, and Edward on his hands and knees in the middle of it, with Winry standing pale-faced on one side of the puddle. And neither expected her to walk over and step gingerly beside the young alchemist, bending down beside him. She was careful not to get herself wet, however, since that would have been so disgusting and even more embarrassing for Ed.

It still surprised him when he felt a small, delicate hand rubbing circles on his back, instantaneously soothing him. He relaxed, though his shoulders shook in a pitiful sob as Winry helped him to his feet. She put her hand under his chin and he turned his tear-filled golden eyes up toward her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" she asked, and he nodded, relieved to see her with a smile on her face, despite the fact he was pretty much hysterical.

She led the soaking wet teen out past her grandmother and his brother, out of the house and down to the outdoor shower, letting him get in fully clothed while she went to grab him a towel from inside, along with a fresh change of clothes, which he took and changed into while she waited patiently beside the house, her eyes closed to preserve his modesty.

Ed finished changing, now clad in blue pajamas with his hair down. Winry had just taken in his ruined clothes to get them washed, claiming that they'd clean, even though he was positive that they were soiled for good. The teen spent a good portion of the afternoon cleaning up his mess, and before he knew it, it was time to go to bed. Both Winry and Pinako had claimed that they'd take care of his automail in the morning, first thing, so Winry had gotten to go to bed at least an hour before Ed himself had decided to.

After brushing his teeth and showering again for good measure, the alchemist paced the hallway outside of his mechanic's room, trying to work up the nerve to go in there. It took at least forty five minutes, but finally he opened the door and stepped inside, creeping silently over to the bed.

She was so beautiful, even when she slept. Her hair was cascading around the pillow, still damp from her own shower, and Ed just watched her for a while. He couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how easily his feelings had changed for her, and he saw her in a completely different light now. He'd never expressed his feelings well, and he wanted to give her a proper thank you for helping him out with his accident earlier, but he didn't know how.

A sigh escaped his lips and he decided to just wing it. He bent down beside the bed, shaking the blonde girl awake.

She let out a grumpy groan. "Ed? I have to get up in a few hours. What is wrong now?" she demanded, and he couldn't help but admire how cute she was when she was grumpy.

Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. Right on the lips, and it lasted only a second before he pulled away. They just stared at each other with wide eyes for a solid minute before they blushed beet red simultaneously, and Ed cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he said stiffly, spinning on his heel and marching out of her bedroom with his hands jammed in the pockets of his flannel pajama pants, leaving a flustered, half asleep Winry behind to try and figure out what just happened.

She did, after a few heartbeats, and a small smile crept across her features as he left the room.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness, thinking that he was gone until he popped his head back inside with the most peaceful smile she'd ever seen on anyone's face.

"I love you too, Win."


End file.
